One sick detective
by Margaret123
Summary: When Javier wakes up feeling under the weather he shrugs it off. He isn't going to stay home an act like a sick puppy, he's stronger than that. But when something happens at work Lanie and Ryan must be there to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it :)

Javier had gotten home from work around midnight. The team had just caught a case that afternoon and they all stayed late working on it. He was exhausted. After taking a long shower he crawled into bed wearing a white linen shirt and boxers. His mind drifted to a current ME. Although they had decided to lay their relationship to rest for a little while he still missed her. They hadn't left things on the best of terms. After Jenny's comment about marriage Lanie flipped out. He had to admit marriage had come to mind but nothing so soon, but now after seeing Lanie's reaction he wondered she was going to the one for him or not.

The next morning he woke up to an achy head and a grumbling stomach. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night although he was plenty tired. Too many thoughts had racked his mind. As he began to get out of bed his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He sat on the floor for a while trying out figure out what had happened. After concluding that his fall was probably caused by lack of sleep he gently got up and got ready for another day at the precinct.

An hour later he walked into the precinct holding a donut and a fresh coffee. Beckett, Castle, and Ryan were standing in front of the murder board staring at the picture of the vic. Who was a 23 year old student at a local college.

"Yo, how's the case coming?'

"It would probably be solved a lot faster if you were on time for work," said Beckett with a glare. "But we did discover something while you were gone. Hannah Reggie's alibi didn't check out. No one at the Big Brother's bar remembers seeing her there after 1 am Tuesday night.

As Castle flies towards the elevator he screams "Road trip!"

The three detectives in their police vests and Castle in his writer's vest climbed the stair of an old apartment building. Javier was growing tired. This was very unusual for him. He knew there was no way he was out of shape. The 12th made sure that their entire precinct was in perfect shape in order to keep them safe plus Espo worked out with Ryan every Tuesday and Thursday.

Ryan was the first person to reach the door. As he waited for the others to catch up he yelled, "NYPD! Open up!" There was no answer from the other side. Beckett nodded towards Esposito giving him permission to knock the door down. Once inside the apartment they could tell something was wrong. A horribly, foul smell came from the bedroom towards their right. As Castle opened the door the team saw a woman slumped in a chair next to the bed with what appeared to be a bullet wound in her chest.

After CSU and Lanie showed up to survey the crime scene Javier stepped out into the hall. He was beginning to feel dizzy. His vision began to blur. Just as he began to fall two hand pulled him up.

"Espo? Espo are you okay?" asked Ryan who was standing next to Javier holding him upright.

"Yea man I'm fine. Just one of those days"

"Are you sure? You don't look that stable man."

"I'll be fine, just tired that's all."

Ryan gently released him and walked back into the apartment. Turning back once to make sure his partner was still standing.

Javier had just walked out of the building, heading towards his car when Lanie came out of the building walking straight towards him. Even though they were still on bad terms she had to make sure he was okay.

"Javier are you okay? Ryan told me you didn't look very good."

"I'm fine. Nothing you need to worried about"

"Javi, I know we didn't leave things the way we should have but that doesn't mean your wellbeing isn't a concern of mine."

Just as he was about to respond a surge of nausea came over him. He ran towards the nearest plant and emptied his stomach of his morning breakfast and coffee.

Lanie held him upright while she phoned Ryan. As Ryan burst out the building running fast towards Javier he could hear him protesting.

"I'm not going to any hospital!" Screamed Javier. "I'm fine Lanie, I must have just eaten something bad."

"Hey man why don't we both take the day off and head back to your place. We won't know much more about the victim until the autopsy is complete.

Javier was about to protest when his legs began to give way again. Ryan and Lanie slowing helped Javier into the car.

As Ryan shut the car off outside Javier's building he looked over towards the passenger's seat and found his partner asleep with his head against the window. Trying not to disrupt Espo too much he crawling out the driver's seat and slowly helped his sick partner into his apartment.

"Really man I'm fine. You don't have to stay," said Javier as Ryan helped him onto his bed.

"Dude you can barely walk. You've almost passed out on me twice and you threw up all over that nice plant."

With a chuckle Javier said "it isn't that nice anymore."

As Espo let his head fall to the pillow walked into the living room to find a bucket and some advil.

After retuning with the supplies he needed he set them down next to the bed. Wondering is Javi had a fever he reached for Esposito's forehead. Javier grabbed his hand before he could even come close.

"Yo, I don't need a babysitter or a nurse man I can take care of myself. Why don't you go back to work? I'll call you if I need anything."

"Fine, but after my shift I'm coming back and you better not be dead."

Javier chuckled. "I'll be fine, now go."

After Ryan left, Javier slowly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before heading towards the bathroom. After reaching the bathroom he checked himself in the mirror. Man was he pale he thought. Javier then was about the walk back to his room with a thermometer in hand when his vision started to go black…


	2. Chapter 2

Javier could hear his named being called but he couldn't place the voice. He couldn't move and his eyes weren't cooperating. He tried to move his arm but with no luck. Soon enough the darkness filled his vision.

After finding his partner on the floor Ryan called for an ambulance. Javier hadn't moved in the five minutes he'd been watching him. Ryan felt Javier's head, this time without any trouble. Judging by the way his head felt his temperature must have been more than 103. Quickly he took out his phone and called Lanie.

"What's up Ryan? I'm in the middle of an autopsy. Can I call you back?"

"Javier's on the floor. I can't get him to wake up."

"Oh my god. Did you check his pulse and call an ambulance?"

"He has a pulse and the bus is on its way. Can you meet us at the hospital and let Beckett know too?"

After the paramedics arrived at the hospital with Javier they sent him straight into an exam room. Ryan tried to follow the gurney through the doors but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait out here until the doctors have examined him. It shouldn't be too long."

Oblivious distraught Kevin slumped in one of the waiting room chairs. He should have known Javier wasn't going to call him when something went wrong. He wasn't the type of person to ask for help before it was too late.

Ryan looked up for a brief second and saw Lanie, Beckett, and Castle heading towards him.

"Any news?"

"I'm sorry Lanie. They wouldn't let me go in. We should be updated soon."

With a sigh Lanie walked over to the nurse's station while Beckett and Castle took a seat. A few moments later Lanie walked back over with a doctor.

The man held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Rodgers. Your friend appears to have a pretty nasty virus. There isn't much we can do for him other than prescribe lots of rest and fluids. As for what Dr. Parrish told me about his fall I currently have a team taking some skull x-rays just to be sure. Also I would suggest that Mr. Esposito doesn't stay alone."

"Thank you doctor," said Ryan.

As the doctor walked away Ryan turned to the rest of the team.

"I'll stay with Javi."

"I'll tell Cap that you two need a week off. I'm sure it won't be a problem. This case seems to be open and shut," said Kate.

When Javier opened his eyes the light was blinding. He could feel his head pounding. He tried to move his arm but felt the IV on in his hand. He hated hospitals. He looked up and saw Ryan standing at the end of his bed.

"Hey man. How ya feeling?"

"Ryan I told you I wasn't going to the hospital. What happened?"

"I came back from shift with you blacked out on the floor. I figured it wasn't from heavy partying."

Javi smiled. "I only party with you Ryan."

"Javi, I can't carry you to the apartment myself. You have to walk."

Javier looked up from the passenger seat where a couple minutes ago he was drooling on the seat belt. As Ryan helped him out of the car Javi turned to his partner.

"You really don't need to stay..."

"Don't you even start with that. Last time I left you passed out for who knows how long. There is no way I'm leaving."

"Fine bro but you aren't sleeping in my bed."

Ryan smiled as he turned the knob to Espo's apartment.

Ryan woke with a start. He heard crying coming from Javier room. Espo was a pretty tough guy, he almost never cried. Within a beat Kevin was up dashing into Espo's room, following the pitiful sound. After reaching the bathroom Ryan assessed the situation. Javier was laying against the tub covered in vomit. Ryan rushed over the Javi's side.

"Man how long have you been like this."

"Awhile. Kev I don't have the energy to move. Every time I do I throw up again," Javi said between tears.

"Come on man lets get you to bed." Ryan reached for Javi pulling him to his side. The two detectives walked slowly into the bedroom heading straight towards the bed. After helping Espo into the sheets and making sure he was alright Ryan turned to leave.

"Kevin?"

Ryan turned around. "Yeah man?"

"I know what I said about not sleeping in my bed but I don't want you to go."

Without thinking a second thought Ryan climbed into bed besides Javi. Normally Ryan would have found this incredibly weird but tonight he knew Javi needed him.

The next thing Kevin knew Javi was curled up next to him half asleep.


End file.
